The New Era
by solidorliquid
Summary: It's the last battle of the Era, and will be the last time Kenshin ever draws his sword to kill. Turning into a Rurouni, the Hitokiri Battousai disappears, forever. ONESHOT!


**The New Era**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any sort of way. Just DVDs and my ideas._

**Warnings:**_ None_

* * *

The moon was shining brightly on that evening. It was not its usual color, but it was the color of the sunset, which meant there would be bloodshed that night. The moon was the only thing in the sky that night. There was an absence of the stars, and there were no clouds in sight. It created an eerie effect causing any animal in the vicinity to act abnormally. A bad omen for such treacherous times. Under the moon, on the forsaken land, was an army of warriors known as samurai. Among them was the most feared of the samurai, Hitokiri Battousai.

Most of the men sat on the cold ground, waiting for their enemy to show up. Many were yawning as it grew later in the evening, and the moon rose higher in the sky. One man was standing on top of a hill, overlooking the land below him that would become a battlefield in a few hours time. His light red hair was tied up with a thin string to keep it out of his face. His velvet eyes scanned the horizon for a sign of his enemy, wanting to get the battle over with. He called himself the government whore, doing as they told him to do without questioning and being paid to do it. Once the battle was over, he intended to disappear and never return to the battlefield, again. He would not be used for the government's dirty work again.

"Himura!" called a man named Togusa. He was Himura's captain, and somewhat of a friend. He was one of the only men who Himura could trust to have his back during battle. All of the other men were afraid of Himura and his reputation as a killing machine. They all considered themselves lucky if none of them woke up next to a dead comrade. Togusa, however, was different and was the only man Himura would watch out for in battle.

Togusa walked up to him, panting. He leaned over and supported himself on his knees to catch his breath before straightening up and looking at Himura in the eye. "As you may have guessed, everyone's counting on you for the victory of this battle." He said flatly wanting to get the conversation over as soon as he possibly could.

Himura looked away from him. Of course, they were counting on him. That is all that ignorant men did these days. He was their shield from danger, and they would all stand behind him, expecting him to carry out all of their orders and make sure that none of them died. It was nothing new to him. He had done it for years. Nevertheless, this would be the last time.

"Well, just so you know." Togusa started again when Himura didn't reply. "You're getting a very good wage for doing this. Even more than I get, and that's saying something." Togusa said, trying to make Himura seem livelier. Himura turned to look at Togusa, his face expressionless. "I shall take my leave then." He said, subconsciously pointing behind him as he said this, disappointed that his plan had not worked. He quickly turned around and trotted off, mumbling something to himself.

Himura turned back to gaze at the empty horizon. After a few moments of nothing, lit torches dotted the horizon as the enemy's army appeared. The time had finally come.

Both of the armies stood facing each other in the valley. The two captains walked up to each other to discuss what was going to happen. Himura simply gazed at all of the opposing men that were watching him. Some seemed to recognize him; others didn't seem to notice him at all. He recognized one man. The man had been a witness to one of Himura's killings. Normally, Himura would have killed him as well but since the man wasn't related to his target at all, Himura let him go. The man was one of the few that was whispering to his fellow comrades and pointing, reminding Himura of rich teenaged girls that were desperate and hoping to get lucky in the market.

The captains returned to their men and faced them. Togusa walked up to Himura with a stern look. "All right, Himura. The other captain and I have made a deal. Five of his best men against you. If you win, then we win. If you loose, we will have to surrender to them. Simple." Togusa looked Himura in the eye waiting for a reply.

"It would seem that this will prevent the needless bloodshed of my fellow comrades if I see this through. Nevertheless, do you dare rest the Emperor's orders on me? If I were to loose, the Japan we know today will forever disappear." Himura replied after an awkward silence with his captain.

"You will not lose Himura. You are the Hitokiri…" Togusa started, but Himura cut him off.

"I am nothing but a murderer who has been given a childish nickname that is said to strike fear into my enemies. I am no more skilled than anyone else here." Himura said coldly.

"You are faster, and you have the ability to control your skills! Can you not see that the rest of these men are in no shape to fight? None of them are able to think straight during battle, but you are able to. Their lives are at stake here."

Himura spun around and glared at Togusa, his hand gripping his sword. "And what is my life to them?" He asked raising his voice so everyone would hear him. The samurai turned to look at him as he argued with Togusa. After an awkward silence, Himura tilted his head downward and smiled. "I should have expected this, that I should. Let's finish this."

Himura stepped in the vacant part of the land stretched between the two armies. The five men he needed to fight surrounded him. Most of them were around his age, and he pitied them. They had hardly lived a long life, and now it would certainly end for them. The men quickly pulled out their swords and stepped in closer to Himura. He let out a slight chuckle as he watched them from the corner of his eye. They stopped enclosing around him for a brief moment, wondering what he was doing not drawing his sword to defend himself. When they saw no reaction from him, they continued to enclose him, thinking it was an easy kill. Finally, their captain yelled at them to stop playing around and to kill him. As they rushed to strike him, Himura drew his sword. The moon reflected on his eyes as they changed from velvet to gold. In one quick swinging motion, he spun around, then sheathed his sword. The men stood still as Himura stepped out of the circle. As he left, blood finally started pouring from their wounds and they fell to the ground in a heap.

It seemed that one of the men's swords had gotten to Himura's tie that held his hair back. His hair fell loosely upon his shoulders, but he paid no interest in it. The rivaling captain stood dumbstruck.

Togusa walked up to Himura, who was now sitting down. Togusa folded the peace treaty and tucked it inside his shirt before joining Himura. They sat in a silence, doing nothing except staring at the stars, which had now decided to appear. They were shining brighter than usual, and occasionally a falling star shot across the sky. Finally, Togusa broke the silence.

"What will you do now Himura? The Emperor is offering you a job to protect him once we get back to Kyoto. Will you accept it?" Togusa asked still sitting beside Himura. He stared at Himura in wonder, questioning himself about what went on inside Himura's head before and after a battle.

Himura glanced at Togusa before returning his gaze to the sky. "I'm done Togusa." He replied quickly.

"What?" Togusa asked, shocked.

"I won't take another life." Himura said as he stood up. Togusa quickly stood up beside him. Himura untied his sword from his side. "I will no longer carry a weapon that takes lives. I'm done working for the government. You have your era of peace, and I ask you not to follow me." He said as he thrust his sword into Togusa's chest and turned his back on him.

"But Himura! You're the best we have!" Togusa protested putting his hand on Himura's shoulder.

"Please, let me be. I do not wish to continue this life." Himura begged. Togusa hesitated before removing his hand from Himura's shoulder.

Himura quickly smiled gratefully. Then he set out in the opposite direction of the army's camp. Togusa watched as Himura gradually became smaller in the distance. The man that had just left him was not the Hitokiri Battousai. He was a Rurouni by the name of Kenshin Himura. Kenshin finally disappeared over the horizon, and began his life of protection…

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Yes, I know it ended rather abruptly but I'm not good with endings. Is there anyone who could tell me how to end stories better? I'd appreciate help… Anyway, I love Kenshin! He's so adorable! Then when his eyes are gold… he's super hot! At least I think so… _

'_When I look at the staaaaaaaaaars. When I look at the stars. When I look at the staaaaaaaaaars. I feel like myself…' _

_Sorry, I just had to say that. I love Switchfoot's new song. Hehehe!_

_Please reply!_


End file.
